


Grease Monkey

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Licking, Polyamory, Read and find out!, Shower Sex, The Jig Is Up, Update: decided to make it blatantly obvious for everyone now, Vaginal Fingering, Who's also in a relationship with Claudine and Futaba?, it's a crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Futaba realizes that her girlfriends can't control themselves whenever she takes her shirt off.





	Grease Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting me into Revue Starlight, Gray. 
> 
> Also this fic is way too long jfc.

Summer was a season that Futaba could definitely do without. Sure she got to go on vacations, see her girlfriends in revealing, sexy swimwear, and enjoy some food at various festivals, but the heat was not worth it. Especially when she was trying to do manual labor, but she usually had some help there since stuff like cutting the grass or washing down the sides was a two to three woman job. There was little anyone could do when it came to fixing up her bike, though.

Futaba knew her bike like the back of her hand, all the ins and outs, every pipe, fuse, all that juicy mechanical goodness that made her baby purr and drive fast. She took great care of her, doing regular maintenance to keep everything in tip top condition. If there was a prize for keeping a motorcycle in such fine working order, she’d be a repeat winner of it.

The only thing that sucked about being such a badass bike owner was that this took a lot of time. It took a huge chunk of her day just to go through all the little details and keep shit running super well. It was worth it, of course, but with this heat? It was really trying her patience. But at least it was a beautiful day and there weren’t any insects eating her alive, so there was nothing that could ruin focus as she got into the groove.

“Here’s some water for you, ma cherie~” A very warm, graceful voice broke Futaba’s attention away from the pipes she was wiping down. Claudine was bending down, an arm outstretched to offer a bottle of water to Futaba, who was sitting on the ground. Her hair was down like usual, but she was wearing a… distractingly low cut top. Futaba did her best to ignore that and gave her a smile, eagerly accepting it before taking a sip.

“Thanks, Kuro-chan. I was getting pretty hot,” Futaba wiped her lip and her brow, her attention quickly returning to her bike.

“Je t’en prie, Futaba-chan,” Claudine leaned slightly to the side, trying to get back into Futaba’s view, “I figured you would be hot out here and I didn’t want you getting dehydrated. Drinking water in humid summer weather is very important, you know.” There was a somewhat fake tinge of concern to her words, like she was trying to act natural. Very sloppy for someone like her, though being on stage vs real life brought very different mindsets for a starlet like her. That and Futaba could read her like her bike, so the odds were stacked against her here.

“Yeah. It is.” Futaba remained neutral, not wanting to scare Claudine off in case there was something important she needed to ask. That was unlikely, but her curiosity couldn’t resist that low cut to- er, her girlfriend. “You need something?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Claudine get a little annoyed. “No, I just wanted to keep you from passing out. Is that so wrong?”

“You wouldn’t still be here if that was the only thing you were doing.” Futaba’s dry reply was met with an awkward silence, broken only by the crank of her wrench as she tightened a bolt. She could tell Claudine’s pride was stung as she saw a twitch of her eyebrow.

With a sigh, Claudine stood up, flipping her hair over her shoulder and clearing her throat. “Well, since you’re so adamant, I suppose I’ll budge.”

Futaba snickered, placing a piece of her bike back on it. “You suppose?” She couldn’t help but tease with a little wit: it was fun getting her Kuroko all riled up.

Sadly, Claudine kept her cool. “You know, I meant what I said when I mentioned that you looked hot, ma cherie. Very very hot.”

“Well yeah, it’s humid. Of course I’m gonna be hot and sweaty.” Futaba ignored any double entendre there might have been in Claudine’s statement. Her voice was as dry as the humidity in the air.

“It’s good that you brought up perspiration, because it’s making you look rather attractive, ma petit chaton.” Claudine went from annoyed to mildly seductive, no doubt leaning down and pushing her chest out in order to get Futaba under her spell. Though Futaba might have had her under something similar without even realizing it. She was only wearing a sports bra and some tiny athletic shorts, which showed off her rather impressive build. No doubt her sweaty, muscular back was getting Claudine’s libido all wound up.

“I’ll be done in about an hour or two. We can get it on then.” Futaba kept at her work, focus staying locked as to not be swayed by those wretched boobs. Her will was iron when it came to her bike.

She could hear Claudine getting down on her knees, crawling onto the tarp she was sitting on. “Are you suuuuure, ma cher~?” A seductive whisper slipped into Futaba’s ear, before she lightly shoved Claudine away with her elbow.

“Yeah. One hundred and one percent sure, my cherry.” If there was one thing that got on Claudine’s nerves, it was hearing someone butcher french. Though it wasn’t like her accent didn’t already do a good enough job at that.

Still, Claudine persisted. “The bike will still be here when you get back, Futaba-chan. Why not take a break and you can vent any frustrations out into me.”

Futaba couldn’t help but smirk, chuckling condescendingly. “Ah, yes. Fingerblasting you is sure gonna make me relaxed, knowing that my poor bike’s guts are strewn all over the place in the garage while I fuck you silly. Yeah, I’m really gonna enjoy that.”

She could hear Claudine’s frustrated, muffled squeal as she pouted, and could almost see the cute pout she had on as her face got pink. “Mon dieu! You sound like you love that hog more than me!”

“Well, at least she can keep it in her pants when I take my shirt off, and she doesn’t get whiny when I tell her no. Sooooo….” That was a joke, but Futaba knew it would make Claudine furious, “Also, don’t call her a hog! She has a name, you know.”

Futaba put down her stuff and looked up at Claudine, unable to wipe a stupid smirk off her face. “Well then what is it???” Claudine shouted, fists balled up and shaking.

Futaba’s eyes narrowed and her smile grew wider. “Tendo May-”

“DON’T!” Claudine cut her off before she could even say anything, sending Futaba into hysterics. “Ohhhh, you must think you’re sooooo funny, you red-headed, knee-high… dunce!”

Futaba leaned back on her hand. “Yes, yes I do, Kuro-chan.” She said, smug as fuck, “And yeah, I am knee high. Because I’m sitting on the ground. Your observations are so… astute.”

Claudine looked like she was about ready to explode. “Fine! Be that way, you short little diable! But in case you know… this means war!” With that, she turned her nose up and walked off, thinking she’d left Futaba in silence when the girl had already gotten back to work halfway through that last statement. They were empty words, most likely, so Futaba couldn’t give less of a shit. She loved Claudine, she really did, but sometimes that girl could get under her skin. Kind of like Kaoruko. But still, she’d make it up to her once she was done. How she’d do that, she didn’t know, but she had time to think about it.

For now, she kept that in the back of her mind and continued to work. Her pace wasn't as steady as it was before her little spat with Claudine, though, all her thoughts now having this annoying delay to them. That was obviously annoying; she was doing her breast just a few minutes ago. This was her zen, her way to unwind and dechest. Maybe the heat was getting to her. She had been out here all day, after all.

Futaba finished up screwing something quickly and picked up the water bottle Claudine gave her. Taking a towel she had tucked into the back of her shorts, she let some of that water drip into it, getting it soaked and throwing it around her neck. Futaba sighed with relief as the cool feeling went down her back, along with a few droplets from the rag. As she did that, she also took another sip from the bottle and felt all that heat just fade away. Though her lower belly still felt kinda hot. Heck, her crotch felt hot too. Well, that was probably the shorts. She’d take them off, but working in her soaked panties just felt wrong. Sweat soaked panties, mind you. She wasn’t horny.

“Hey Futaba! Whatcha doin?” It appeared another girlfriend had come outside to see her, and that laid back, kyoto accent could only mean it was one girl: Nozomi. Though Futaba hadn't known her for as long as Claudine, Nozomi was one of the nicest, most selfless people she had ever met. She also had a very large appetite for sex, but she made it obvious when she was in the mood, unlike Kuro.

Wiping her lip on her wrist, Futaba turned to the left to face her. Nozomi had her pretty purple hair in those signature twin tails, she looked so cute that way. Like Claudine, her outfit was pretty light for the summer heat, with a tank top and shorts, though her top showed off a lot of that squishy, soft tummy. Her top was pretty low cut too, again just like Claudine, but Nozomi's boobs blew Claudine's out of the water. They were so big, so beautiful, so satisfyingly grabbable! But she wasn't gonna do that. She was a gentlewoman, not a dog.

Futaba stared at Nozomi for a few seconds, before she snapped out of that. “Oh, hey Nozomi-chan. I'm just fixing up my bike, gotta keep my baby in top shape so she can run fast, y'know?” She smiled kind of awkwardly, trying to keep her eyes on Nozomi’s and not on her… nozomis.

“Ah, alright. Figured this is where you'd been all day.” Nozomi said, kneeling down, “Say, do you know what's up with Kuro-chan? She seemed a lil mad last I saw her.”

Damn. Did she really make Claudine that mad? “I might,” Futaba looked to the side, “Did she break anything?”

“No, she just kinda stormed inside,” Nozomi replied, “I was in the kitchen doing a crossword, then I saw her come out, then she came back in all huffy, grabbed a banana, and stormed off.” A banana? Damn, she must've really needed a good fucking if she went straight for that. Futaba would have felt bad, if the thought of Kuro with her legs spread, panties hanging around her knee and shirt pulled up over her tits hadn't invaded her mind soon after.

“Well, she did seem a little wound up,” Futaba said, “I think she might have been trying to make a pass at me but… well, I'm a little busy, not much I can do right now. I’m sure she’ll be fine once she gets all that outta her system with that banana.” She didn’t tell Nozomi the full extent of what happened, but she did look away as the lewd thoughts progressed into Claudine pumping that banana in and out of her cunt at a steady rhythm, moaning and biting her knuckle and looking super adorable while she did it.

“You doin’ ok, hun? You seem… distant?” Nozomi’s concern was of course genuine, but Futaba snapped back to attention, and reality just brought her from a horny fantasy to a face full of massive tits. Today just wasn't her day. Or it would be if she wanted to fuck a big tiddy bitch like Nozomi absolutely senseless.

“Yeah, the heat’s just getting to me, is all.” Futaba sighed and picked up her water again, taking a quick swig and acting hot to cover up the fact that she was hot in a different sense. “Why don’t you go back in? I’ll be done in a little bit. Don’t want you getting all sweaty, right?”

“I guess…” Nozomi tapped her chin, mouth scrunching to the side a little bit, “You sure you don’t want some more water, though? You look like you’re kinda runnin’ out there, babe.” She sounded like such a mom sometimes, and Futaba wasn’t sure whether or not she found that endearing or shamefully arousing. Probably the former, she didn’t have a mommy kink. That was lame; totally lame. Especially getting cuddled and snuggling up against big boobs, so that you can grab ‘em and get punished for being naughty and… NO NO NO, NO FANTASIZING!!!

Futaba managed to get her mind back on track and looked down at the water bottle in her hand. It was half full, or half empty depending on your mindset. “Ehhh… I think I’ll be good. I don’t wanna soak myse- er, wet myself cuz I drank too much, y’know?” God, she was a mess right now.

Nozomi looked to her side, pursing her lips, then back at Futaba. “Alright, I’m gonna leave ya be then. I’ve distracted ya long enough.” With that, she got up and turned around, walking off into the house, “Don’t be afraid to holler if ya need anything, honey~” She looked over her shoulder as she said that with a wink, something that Futaba did not see because her eyes were glued down south to that booty.

Nozomi didn’t just have a great rack, her ass was stuffed as well. There was nothing that brought Futaba more joy than marking that fat ass with handprints, a subtle sign of ownership. Of course then Nozomi would turn the tables and do the same to her, but… whatever. Still, she kinda didn’t want Nozomi to go deep down, but she loved to watch her leave. But not really, because she still had to finish working on this bike and NOT be a fucking horndog.

Seriously, what was with her right now? Things had been going so peacefully, but now these… harlots had gone and thrown a wrench in her plans!!! Well, Nozomi probably didn’t do it intentionally, but why did the universe have to bless her with such good looks??? It wasn’t fair for one woman to be so unbelievably sexy, and freaky, too! That girl kept things super interesting in bed. Futaba never knew there were so many different ways to cum before she met her.

Speaking of wrenches, Futaba couldn't find the one she needed to screw something back in. As her eyes scanned her work area, she noticed it had somehow made its way down towards the tail end of her bike. That was certainly strange, she’d moved everything down to the engine on the side, and she'd just used it a few minutes ago. Maybe she was going crazy, or maybe it had just slid over there when Nozomi came by. There were certainly more possibilities that Futaba lacked the energy (or care) to consider, but her baby needed fixing and she’d already wasted enough time beating of- er, down horny thoughts already.

Being kinda lazy, Futaba laid on her side and slid to towards the wrench with an arm outstretched towards it. The damned tool was just a baby bit out of reach, she could touch it with her fingertips but not grab it. Stretching just a little more, Futaba was finally able to grab hold. Just as she did, someone's feet came into view. Futaba's eyes instinctively trailed up these lovely legs, only to look up this woman's skirt and see some very delectable pussy with very well kept lavender bush. This made Futaba spring up in shock.

The owner of said pussy was Futaba's third and final girlfriend, Camilla. The picture of feminine beauty and grace, she was like a princess who descended from heaven to grace the earth with her charm. Kind, compassionate, and motherly just like Nozomi, but composed and elegant like Claudine. Just like her other girlfriends, her rack was huge. But in terms of size, those puppies were the crem de la crem, and if Futaba weren't reeling, she'd be frothing at the mouth to give em a squeeze. They looked so good in the light blue sundress she had on, showing a lot of cleavage that Futaba wanted to motorboat.

“Ah, Futaba darling, I didn't mean to startle you,” Camilla said as if she hadn't just flashed Futaba, “I just needed to ask if you've seen something.”

Futaba was red in the face, skin almost matching her hair. “Fucking hell, Camilla!!! If you were gonna ask if I noticed you shaved your pussy, then yes, yes I fucking have!!!” That sounded rather rude, but given how she'd been repressing her libido for a while, all that bottled up frustration was coming out in full.

An amused snicker bubbled up from the back of Camilla's throat. “No, but thank you for noticing. But my question pertains to a certain bathing suit that I seem to have misplaced. It's the dark purple one, have you by chance seen it anywhere?”

Futaba wanted to reply with wit, but Camilla was clearly not trying to expose her unmentionables on purpose. If she was looking to go swimming in the pool out back, then of course she'd be naked when putting on a bikini. You don’t wear underwear under a bathing suit that’s silly. “I… I dunno, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific. You've got three.”

“A fair point,” Camilla nodded, “It’s a darker shade, with gold trimming lining the bra. The bottoms also have those rings in the ties. Does that ring any bells?”

“Hmm…” Scratching the back of her head, Futaba did her best to think through the haze of horny thoughts. “Do those bottoms not really cover your butt?” As you can see, she was failing miserably.

Camilla seemed mostly unfazed. “Well… I suppose it does not leave much of my rear to the imagination.”

“And does that top come undone really easily?”

Camilla frowned and covered her chest with her arms, shuddering. “Don’t remind me…” Memories of all the times Nozomi and Futaba “accidentally” unclipped her bra while swimming or at the beach started to replay through both Camilla and Futaba's minds. Camilla only remembered the eyes of any bystanders on her breasts; Futaba relished in the image of such a tall, mature, elegant woman being reduced to an embarrassed, whimpering school girl trying and failing to cover her tits with her arms.

“Well sorry, but I haven't seen it,” Futaba said, “But why do you need that one in particular? You've got others.”

“Because it’s comfortable. This heat is certainly getting to me, and I’d like to capitalize on the fact that we have a pool in the most comfortable way possible.” Camilla replied as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Again, very sound logic from a very smart girl, but Futaba couldn't fight the urge to tease.

“If that's how you feel, then just go skinny dipping. There's no swimsuit more comfortable than your birthday suit. Just as long as you wear sunscreen, though.” Futaba couldn't help but feel like Kaoruko or Nana saying that.

Camilla’s brow furrowed somewhat and her eyes stayed on Futaba. “You know… that's actually quite a good idea! It would save me the trouble of having to clean my bathing suit, AND I can just jump right in as is!”

“Huh???” Futaba looked at her in disbelief. Camilla wasn't actually serious, right? Of course she wasn't! Her swimming buck naked was stupid, someone would see her in the backyard! Or… maybe they wouldn't. They did have a really high fence, and trees surrounding the backyard, making it impossible for any Peeping Tom's to catch a glimpse of those ladies wearing next to nothing. She would still need to sunscreen up like crazy, but that wasn't exactly a problem either.

“You truly are a genius, Futaba my dear!” Camilla exclaimed as she got down on her knees, giving the red head a kiss on her forehead, “Thank you so much, you've saved me an hour of turning the house upside down looking for a swimsuit! Ooh! Maybe I'll ask Non-tan and Claudine if they want to join in as well! I'm absolutely certain a dip in the buff would tickle their fancies in this humidity!”

Just as Camilla got up and turned to go ask the others, Futaba grabbed the end of her dress. “Wait!” She sounded like she was going to break down from bottling up her horny so much, “Aren't you… gonna ask me?”

There was a soft chuckle from the tall woman as she shook her head no. “Of course not, I know how much it would pain you to leave your precious bike in pieces. Tune-ups are quite important, and it would be inconsiderate of me to interrupt you any further in the midst of your work.”

Shit. Futaba never thought her passion for her baby could ever bite her in the ass. The sting was lessened by how much genuine care Camilla had for her and her hobbies, but it still hurt. But still. Ouch.

Futaba let go of Camilla's dress, head hanging as she looked at her lap. “Yeah, I guess.”

A hand came to rest upon her head, lightly ruffling her hair. “You're certainly welcome to come and join us when you're done! I have a feeling that dip will turn into a long one.” Futaba looked up to see that warm, caring smile, one that put her mind at ease almost all the time. The exception to that being right now, when it just made her hornier and kinda pissy. “Well, I'll leave you be now. Ta ta, my love~” Camilla walked back into the house, shutting the door behind her.

The sound of the door closing felt like it echoed for a while as Futaba sat there, disappointed, turned on, and mad as hell. Was this karma? This felt like karma for fucking with Claudine earlier. It was a funny way for it to manifest, as Futaba was subjected to unwanted fantasies of the three most important women in her life, having a blast in the pool and rubbing up against each other, while naked. Splashing each other and giggling, while naked. Reenacting that one fantasy scene from that one movie where the guy jerks off in some girls bathroom and she walks in on him, with Claudine getting handsy on some beautiful, nude Momma Bears. It made her so mad, all she wanted to do was…

“FUCK!” Futaba shouted loudly, letting all the anger out in one single word, “This blows!” She was certainly stating the obvious, but what more could she do? Well, there was something Futaba could do: Finish her fucking work. She was a grown ass woman, not some horny teenager! Instincts such as these had no hold over her nerves of steel and- “DAMMIT, NO FUTABA!!! GET YOUR HAND OUT OF YOUR PANTS!!!”

Futaba furiously pulled her hand out, fingers glistening already from brief contact with her pussy. Shit, she was so fucking wet. Stupid Camilla. Stupid Nozomi. Stupid stupid sexy Claudine! Always getting her worked up with their feminine wiles and sublime tits! Well, she had a way to resist the urge to finger herself to the thought of them getting it on in the pool, and that was music! Futaba grabbed her phone and earbuds from the corner of the mat she was sitting on, plugging the buds in and putting her playlist on shuffle.

The first song that came on was Lady Brown: a song about a man describing how beautiful and sexy his lover is.

Dammit.

This was gonna take a while…

* * *

 

The moment of truth had finally arrived! After a long morning of hard work in the grueling heat, Futaba’s bike was tuned up and all ready to go. All she had to do was start her baby up, just to make sure it ran like she knew it could. Twisting the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life without issue, easing into that sexy purr that was music to Futaba’s ears. Her body shivered as the vibration of the engine tickled her butt through the seat. Ohhh yeah. This is what she lived for, she was absolutely crazy about it. Futaba kissed her fingertips like a chef, straddling her bike and rubbing the gas canister between the seat and the handlebars. Oh how she wouldn’t trade this baby for the world!

Futaba was all set to take a ride, but… it’d certainly bug the everloving hell out of her if she didn’t clean up first. That, and put on a shirt, as well as get a shower. She did kinda stink, and she wanted to take in the glory of her healthy babygirl while she was squeaky clean. Turning off the engine, Futaba hopped off and quickly scooped some of her tools up.

“Mon dieu, it looks as if our petit chaton has finally finished playing with her tools.” A voice from behind made Futaba freeze, though her core suddenly started to get a little hot from how playful it sounded.

“Yeah, took the lil kitty long enough. I was startin’ to get bored.” Another voice made Futaba’s skin turn pale, her cheeks burning up.

“Ah, but patience is a virtue, dear. I’m sure the payoff will make all that waiting absolutely worth it~” A third voice just made her wet.

Putting her best game face on, Futaba turned around and gave her three girlfriends a scowl. Sure enough, Claudine, Nozomi and Camilla were all standing there, dressed exactly the way they’d been when each entered the garage earlier with dry hair. They were giving her this seductive look that made her feel way smaller than she actually was, giving them a towering presence over her with darkened, sinister eyes. Though it was admittedly sexy and quite intimidating, Futaba’s poker face remained strong and unwavering. “How long have you three been here?”

“We heard your bike and rushed to the scene,” Claudine spoke first, taking a step forward and getting at eye level with Futaba, “It was quite surprising to find you straddling like a horny animal, though, ma chaton~” Futaba’s nose scrunched up at the deployment of that word.

“It’s almost like you like that bike more than us, Futaba darlin’!” Nozomi chimed in, dropping the smug for her usual cheerful facade.

Futaba looked over Claudine’s shoulder, standing on her the tips of her toes to give Nozomi a dirty look, “Hey, I spent all morning getting her in working order, I deserve a little time to relish in my success!” She got back on her feet as her attention returned to Claudine, “But I wouldn’t have bothered if I’d known that starting her up would be a dinner bell for a bunch of horndogs like you three.”

“Horndogs?” Camilla whipped some hair over her shoulder, “What on earth brought you to such an unsavory conclusion?”

“I dunno, perhaps the fact that you’ve been trying to turn me on all morning?” Futaba shot back, her attitude deriving a demure chuckle from Camilla.

“Are you sure you just haven’t been fantasizing about us on your own, Futaba-chan?” Claudine slowly traced a finger up Futaba’s chest and along her jawline, “You have seemingly been wound up all morning, no?”

“Coming from the girl who tried to get me to fuck her only to storm off and do it herself with a banana.” Futaba’s retort wiped Claudine’s face of her sly expression, withdrawing her hands from Futaba’s body.

“Um… what are you on about? I never did anything like that.” Claudine’s confusion was the real thing, free of theatrics.

“Wha…?” Futaba tilted her head to the side, “But Nozomi said-!”

“Yeahhhh I may have told a lil white lie,” Nozomi chortled, shrugging, “I kinda went off script and threw that in there, sorry.”

Claudine turned to give Nozomi a scowl, just like Futaba. “Merde, Nozomi. Did you really have to go with that? You made me sound like a degenerate!”

“Hey, it worked!” Nozomi jumped to the defense, pointing at Futaba. “She looked like she was about ready to shove a hand down her pants just thinkin’ about ya pumping that banana in and out of your cu-”

“Enough!” Claudine cut her off, looking like she wanted to deck the snickering Nozomi, “Enough, merci. You’re embarrassing me.” With hands on her hips she kept eyes focused on the short, stacked girl, while the short, flat girl behind her was reeling in confusion.

“Wait… what the hell do you mean by script?” Futaba brought their attention back to her. The grins returned, and Claudine took a step closer to Futaba, only for the redhead to take another step back.

“You see, ma cherie, what I said about you earlier applied to all three of us,” Claudine said, cupping Futaba’s cheek, “We’ve been watching you, and quite frankly, a handsome girl not playing with us is very distracting.”

“Yeah, very distracting,” Nozomi slid forward next to Claudine, backing Futaba up even more, “All those sweaty muscles just callin’ out for worship! I could barely control myself when I came ‘round to tease ya.”

“But we wanted to ensure that you’d want such attention once you were finished, Futaba my dear,” Camilla joined the two, all three of them backing Futaba up against the garage wall, “Which, from how you acted around me, clearly worked.” All three had such a… hungry look in their eyes as they looked down at her, with Futaba doing her best not to look like she was quaking with fear. Horny, excited fear. She raised a hand to swat Kuro’s away from her face, but that died halfway through as the feeling of fingertips tickled her sweaty skin.

Futaba pointed her eyes at Camilla. “So… was the commando thing part of all that?”

Camilla smiled accordingly. “Yes, though you can thank Claudine for that. She was the one who suggested that I somehow flash you. Though I’m quite surprised you practically walked right into it yourself. Certainly saved me the trouble of having to get creative. ” Futaba wasn’t sure whether to scowl or lick her lips, so she remained as neutral as she could as her eyes met back with Claudine’s seductive gaze.

“Heck, the whole thing was Kuro’s idea too!” Nozomi chuckled, “Aside from the banana thing, but it’s pretty funny how everything went according to plan. We played you so easy, Futaba-chan~” Futaba’s attention went to Nozomi, only to fixate on her chest instead. It was still as marvelous as ever, though now she could notice nipples poking through her thin little crop top. Same went for Claudine and Camilla, all three of them seemingly naked under their outfits.

That was the least of her thoughts right now, as the idea of getting set up like dominos really got to her. She’d been played before, mostly by Nozomi and Camilla. She’d played all three of these girls several times, too! But getting bamboozled like this? That was dirty. Especially for Claudine. Though perhaps their influence was rubbing off on her. She hated it if it was, but not really. It would probably be much sexier if Nozomi or Camilla were on the receiving end. But even still, a cornered cat like her could fight back, even if she didn’t want to. Part of her wanted to let them have their way, but it was her turn to throw ‘em for a loop.

“Alright… ya got me,” Futaba sighed, lightly pulling Claudine’s wrist away from her face, “I know when I’ve been defeated.” Her sudden surrender seemed to surprise all three.

“Really now?” Claudine freed her arm from Futaba’s grip.

“Yeah, you guy’s got me. Played me like a violin and all that,” Futaba said, seemingly bent out of shape, “But… you’re gonna have to wait just a little longer. I’m all stinky and sweaty, and you really don’t wanna go at me while I’m all icky.” Futaba’s hands went right for Claudine and Nozomi’s breasts, giving them a good squeeze as she pushed them both aside, slipping through them. “I think I’d like to take a shower first. I’ll be down in a little bit, then we can… settle this.” With a very polite smile, Futaba walked off briskly, almost like she was running, asking for them to give chase.

Too bad she didn’t get within a meter away from them as she felt a tug at the back of her sports bra.

“Ah ah ah, Futaba darling~” Camilla sang, pulling the short girl right back into her arms, “You’ve worked quite hard this morning, have you not?” Futaba’s head was pressed against Camilla’s chest as she squeezed her, imprisoning her in such a lovely embrace with a devilishly delightful headrest.

“L-Lemme go!” Futaba squirmed, “You can domme me later, just lemme…”

“Dominate?” Claudine cut her off as she walked around front, “Oh no no no no no, Futaba-chan! We never wanted to dominate, just play!”

“Yup! Though if that’s what you want, we’re moooore than happy to provide~” Nozomi joined in, hands outstretched in her infamous “Washi-Washi” pose, a gesture that shook Futaba down to her very core.

“Hell no! I hate bottoming!!!” Futaba growled, “I’m not some… pillow princess like Kuro-chan!!!”

Claudine scowled, but snickered as she laughed at the captured girl. A hand on her head from Camilla took Futaba’s attention away from that. “Well, if you aren’t up to be serviced in such a manner, then at least let us help you bathe.” Camilla cooed, “You’ve worked so hard, you deserve a chance to relax!”

“I can wash myself you- HEY! Put me down now!” Futaba wasn’t given the chance to argue as Camilla threw her over her shoulder. Even with her arms free, there was no getting away as her upper body dangled off her in such a manner. All three of them giggled as they watched Futaba kick and scream, her embarrassment made even worse by the opened garage door. Thank the gods nobody was on a walk, because Futaba felt like she would explode if anyone saw her like this.

Her tantrum was quelled for a second as Claudine quickly swooped in and stole a kiss, standing on the balls of her feet to be at level with Futaba’s face. “Camilla, it would be wise to go now before anyone sees, or she gets rowdier.” She gave her a smug smile, one that made Futaba’s face go red. Or maybe that was just the blood rushing to her head from being in such a position. Probably both.

Camilla didn’t say a word as she jogged off into the house with Futaba in tow, Claudine and Nozomi following behind her. Futaba’s head was spinning as she was thrown from side to side like a ragdoll. Thank God Camilla was gentle with her, else she’d be in a world of hurt with her head being banged against the walls. But that didn’t last very long as she was placed back on her feet again in the bathroom. It was pretty big as far as bathrooms went, with a large, open shower with glass windows instead of curtains. The shower was wide open too, wide enough to have a bench and fit about eight people inside. Which meant that Futaba was going to have some company.

Futaba, knowing how this was going to go, disrobed just to save them the trouble. Her sports bra, shorts, and (absolutely soaked) panties were all discarded into a little pile at her feet. As soon as they were off, her wrists were grabbed by some very big, strong hands. Of course they were Camilla’s, and she was dragged off into the shower. She was about to protest, but was distracted by the sight of Claudine disrobing. The sight of her pulling her top off was like watching a model or an exotic dancer strip. There was so much elegance in the way she pulled it up her body, flinging it through the door and onto their bed in the other room. Those boobs were as beautiful and grabbable as ever. Sure they weren’t as big as Nozomi or Camilla’s, but there was a certain something about how petite and lean she was from all that stage training that Futaba couldn't help but appreciate, but also want to ravage.

“Enjoying the view, my darling?” Camilla teased as she backed them both up under the showerhead. She was so smug yet so comforting, it gave Futaba conflicting emotions.

“I'd be having a blast if my hands were free, Camilla.” Futaba didn't even bother craning her neck to look behind her, pulling and trying to slip out from the byzantium beauty's death grip.

Camilla only squeezed tighter with a sinister, low hum of a laugh. “Not a chance, kitten.” Futaba's struggling only got more erratic then, especially as Claudine and Nozomi entered the shower with them. Now that they were naked, Futaba could see that both of them were dripping wet already, almost shamefully so. Though the only shameful one here was herself, or shameless if she just let things happen and enjoyed herself.

“Alright,” Nozomi clasped her hands together as her eyes went up and down Futaba’s buff, sweaty, naked body, “I'll take the upper half, you take the lower?”

“Oui, ma cherie!” Claudine replied with glee, “We'll have la chaton all cleaned up in no time!”

“Clean my ass…” Futaba muttered, looking away from the two of them in shame. They just wanted to feel her up while she was in a compromising position. But was she any better? She'd been somewhat imagining the same thing with them on the receiving end all morning. If they hadn't been ganging up on her, Kuro would be the one bottoming like a total bitch.

Her spiteful, horny thoughts were brought to a halt as warm water began pouring down lightly on her head, the stream following her as she jerked from side to side, trying to get out of the way. “H-Hey, quit it!” Futaba said, half whining and half growling. If she were doing this herself the water would be falling at an angle she could deal with, but this was just straight up uncomfortable. The shower head moved down her body and made sure to spray every inch of her front, the water tickling her skin as it lightly shot at her. That tickle was probably intentional, since Nozomi had the shower head. That girl would do anything to make her squirm, especially if it was tickling, she had a bit of an interest for such a thing. That tickle made its way down between her thighs, which Futaba reflexively closed. Though her arms were out of commission, she could still move her legs freely. Or so she thought, until Claudine spread them wide open. She wasn’t as strong as Camilla, but that touch made Futaba melt.

Futaba whimpered as the water went right for her groin, slowly trailing down her thighs along with another fluid. Camilla acting as her own personal bondage was both a curse and a blessing right now, as she probably would’ve lost her footing without her. Futaba shook her head and tried to get the wet hair out of her eyes. Usually she slicked it back when she showered, and not being able to do that was absolutely annoying. The feeling of a hand against her forehead brought her at ease slightly, her hair getting slicked back just the way she liked it. Before she could open her eyes, the feeling of a kiss against her wet forehead made her entire body shudder.

“Shhhh… just relax, Futaba-chan,” Nozomi said, voice silky smooth and as warm as the water. Futaba opened her eyes to see an equally warm, comforting smile, one that made her heart beat a few times faster as some erect nipples were also in view. Those made it hard to do what Nozomi said. Nozomi’s attention went away from her as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squirting some into the palm of her hand. Futaba braced herself, closing her eyes as Nozomi’s hands went to her hair. The feeling of nails running through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp as she rubbed her head was… really calming. No wonder Kaoruko enjoyed baths so much, this was the shit. Futaba shuddered as Nozomi’s fingers went behind her ears, getting the urge to kick as they lightly scraped her skin. She would have done that, had Claudine not been lightly rubbing a sponge up and down her tiny, buff legs. It rolled over her smooth skin without issue, ridding her of that sticky, sweaty feeling on her skin.

“She’s being quite the obedient kitten, isn’t she?” Camilla said, grinding her thighs against Futaba’s firm butt.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Claudine replied, hands going up the backside of Futaba’s thighs to her aforementioned booty, giving it a light pinch. “We are pampering her.” Futaba’s hips bucked forward, making the cutest little whimper.

“Eh, I wouldn’t say pampering yet,” Nozomi replied, taking a rag to wipe the shampoo off of Futaba’s face and out of her eyes, “We’re just gettin’ started after all~” Futaba groaned as she opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of a very smug looking Nozomi, a sponge in either hand that had soaked up a lot of body wash.

Futaba pouted and looked to the side. “You know, I could’ve been done by now if I were doing this myself…” She wasn’t going to lay off with the mouth, even when she was being waited on hand and foot by her lovely lovely girlfriends. Well, Nozomi and Claudine, really. Camilla was just kind of there to keep her steady. Kind of like when you needed someone to hold a ladder, but kinkier. At least she gave Futaba a nice pair of tits to rest her head on.

“That may be true, ma chaton, but by the end of this, you’ll find that showering alone can be dreadfully boring~” Claudine cooed, wiping down the inside of Futaba’s thighs with a wet towel.

“At least I can do it myself like an adult…” Futaba whispered sarcastically, not wanting to mouth off further for fear of an actual punishment. Though this might have been kind of humiliating, it was pretty pleasant. At least it was, until some fingertips began prodding at her slit. “H-Hey, what gives???”

Claudine didn’t answer, wiggling her fingertips against Futaba’s clit and making her thighs flex in response. Though she’d just dried off her thighs, they were soon covered in runoff from her pussy as Claudine teased her entrance. Her fingers were already slick and wet, allowing them to dance against her skin with relative ease, though they could’ve done that anyway: they were dexterous enough. Futaba tried to close her legs, but Camilla hooked a foot around her ankle, and Claudine used her free hand to keep Futaba’s other leg spread open. She was going to have to take it, whether she liked it or not.

“Time for a little… Washy- Washy.” Adding to the assault, Nozomi finally got to work with those sponges, one for both of Futaba’s breasts as she scrubbed hard. It felt like she was trying to press as hard as she could into her nipples, which were of course at attention from all this… attention. They weren’t course against her nips, but they sure were stimulating them nicely. Futaba moaned and pushed her neck back into Camilla’s chest, rubbing her cheek against Camilla’s chest and getting suds all over those glorious boobs. She rubbed Futaba all over from her hips to her collarbone, leaving no spot unscrubbed and no sensitive spot undefiled.

“H-Hey, quit it you! That tickles…” Futaba groaned, bucking a little harder and squirming as Nozomi scrubbed her armpits a little too aggressively.

Nozomi didn’t stop, only getting a bit faster. “Sorry, but I’m not lettin’ a handsome cutie like you have stinky pits on my watch!” That would have been the unsexiest thing Futaba had ever heard if her tits weren’t there to make up for it. Claudine certainly made up for that, though she was being a huge tease, parting Futaba’s folds only slightly but not going in far enough to really feel something.

“Kuro-chaaaaan…” Futaba whined, “You’re lucky my hands aren’t free, or… or I’d get back at you for teasing!” That was pathetic, but Futaba wasn’t exactly keen on making the best threats now that she was all wet, sudsy, pinned, and getting manhandled by beautiful women that were all taller than her.

“Awfully bold of you to say something like that when you made me wait all the same, Futaba-chan.” Claudine pushed a finger in slightly deeper, making Futaba’s entire body clench up in horny agony. God, Kuro was unbearable when she was on top. Futaba tried to move her hips down into her hand, but Claudine moved away, waving a finger while looking up at Futaba with a look so self satisfied it made Futaba want to scream. Nozomi’s groping only served to make things worse. Though the wet rag was quickly applied to her chest, and it was soon cleared of soap to give Nozomi the chance to suck on Futaba’s tiny tits.

Claudine’s finger eventually did make its way inside Futaba, though only for a split second and it didn’t go very deep, exiting her only to rub her clit lightly with an occasional press. It was like she was trying to edge her, denying her release over and over without even starting. All while she kept on wearing that smug, shit eating grin. She definitely wouldn’t look like that if she didn’t have two of the most dominant women on the planet backing her up, a bottom ass bitch like her could barely handle a real kitten. That wasn’t entirely true, Claudine was a very capable woman, but it was way too easy to push her buttons. Wait… that might just work.

Futaba collected herself just enough to stop moaning from being teased . “You know… I think it’s for the best you keep teasing me like that, Kuro-chan. We all know you suck at oral.”

“Petty insults will get you nowhere, Futaba-chan,” Claudine shrugged that off, rubbing Futaba’s clit with the side of her hand and making her knees buckle.

A loud moan escaped Futaba’s lips, and her hips thrusted down into her hand only for Claudine to move it out of the way. “Bitch…” She groaned, “But, I hate to break it to you, but you really are shit at eating pussy. Why do you think you always bottom?”

“You must be forgetful or insane if you think I never top, ma cherie.” Claudine said, brow furrowing. There was a slight hint of annoyance in her words that time. Her middle finger pushed right into Futaba’s folds, pumping twice before stopping.

“Right now doesn’t count, Miss Pillow Princess.” Futaba tanked through the pleasure, just enough to keep the act up, “Plus I honestly can’t remember the last time you did top and I enjoyed myself.”

“But you’re enjoying yourself now, are you not?” Claudine ceased all contact with Futaba’s pussy, too aggravated to focus on pleasing her. Nozomi continued to suck and rub Futaba’s torso, though Futaba wasn’t as affected by that as she was by Claudine’s fingers. Tensions were clearly rising, and it wasn’t just the water that was making the glass steamy.

“Now now, let’s not start an argument,” Camilla mediated, “I’d hate if the mood got spoiled and this was all for naught.”

Claudine seemed to take to Camilla’s advice, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “Yes. I’m not going to let her empty words get me all worked up-”

“You’re just backing down cuz you know Tendo Maya would do a better job eating my pussy than you ever could.”

The bathroom went dead silent, save for the sound of water dripping from the shower head and onto the floor. Everyone froze, Futaba wearing the same grin Claudine had on a moment ago while everyone else looked at her with wide eyes. Nozomi, who had still been sucking on her nipples while all this was going down, released it with a pop and joined in on staring at her. “Ok… this got really awkward all of a sudden.” She laughed nervously, breaking the silence. Nobody reciprocated, though Claudine’s shock was slowly starting to turn into anger. No, not anger: rage.

Futaba, riding the high of successfully pissing Claudine off, looked down at the fuming girl with an almost sadistic gleam in her eye. “Awww, did I make widdle Kuro-chan mad?”

Yeah. She did.

Without warning, Claudine sprang forward and spread Futaba’s legs open as far as they could go while still keeping her feet on the floor. “FEREME LA GUEULES, PETIT DIABLE!!!” Claudine shouted as loud as she could, head lurching into the space between Futaba’s legs. Futaba’s lips were soon parted by Claudine’s very aggressive tongue, which wiggled ferociously as her thumb rubbed Futaba’s melting wet clit. Her nostrils flared and her eyes were wide, head shaking as she put everything she had into eating this handsome girl’s pussy. Futaba finally felt the wave of pleasure she’d been waiting for wash over her, shaking her entire body as Claudine mercilessly ate her pussy. Futaba’s hips thrust down onto Claudine like they had did before, though the french woman welcomed them with seemingly open arms. It was like she was willingly drowning in Futaba’s core, but only because she had a point to prove.

Futaba threw her head back and took Claudine’s aggressive loving like a champ. After all the struggle, all the sweat, and all the torment, she was finally where she wanted to be: riding high on satisfaction from a hard day’s work. Getting Claudine pissed enough to do this was easy, though, but the payoff was still really nice. A hand cupping her cheek distracted her from relishing in her own dirty deeds any further, though, and her face was soon uncomfortably close to Nozomi’s.

“Uh, you… you need something?” Futaba panted, breathing heavy as she gave Nozomi a strange, exasperated look.

“Gotta shut you up before you say anything that pisses her off even more.” Nozomi said in a slightly deadpan voice, only to give Futaba a kiss. Her tongue parted a different set of lips as it entered Futaba’s mouth, twisting around with Futaba’s own as she went in deep with it. Futaba was pretty confused, but at the same time, she really liked this. Nozomi kisses were always awesome kisses, even when they came out of nowhere like this. She moaned hard into her short, big tiddy Momma Bear’s mouth, both from how good the kiss felt, but also from how amazing Claudine was doing between her legs.

Claudine’s tongue flicked fast at her clit, fingers going deep into her folds and pumping hard. Futaba could feel that Claudine’s own breath was heavy, like she was letting instinct take over, or she was just really getting into this, too. Probably a mix of both, but she soon went back to tongue fucking her pussy and rubbing her clit as she had a moment prior. The aggressiveness of it all was pure delight for Futaba. If her hands were free, she’d have been digging her nails into Claudine’s scalp, grabbing at her hair like handlebars as if she were riding her motorcycle. But because Camilla had some fucking kung-fu grip, that wasn’t to be. It certainly did make things more interesting, as she got closer and closer to release.

She could feel it building up in her core, getting stronger and stronger with each passing second, with each writhing motion of Claudine’s tongue inside her. It was glorious, and it totally proved her trash talk wrong. She might have even been better than Nozomi and Camilla, though that claim would require further judgement. No matter if it was or wasn’t, it still made her cum, and hard too. Her juices sprayed all over Claudine’s face, on her own thighs, and dripped on the floor as Claudine pulled away. Futaba couldn’t see anything because Nozomi was still snogging her, but she could practically see the image of Claudine smiling all smug-like with her nectar dripping down her face. That alone made her horny enough to want to go again, or even return the favor.

Nozomi finally broke the kiss, but gave Futaba’s boobs one last little squeeze before backing away. Claudine stood up, giving Futaba her own kiss. Futaba could taste herself on her lips, and honestly? She tasted pretty good. No wonder these babes were going out of their way to eat her out.

“I’d say that was worth the wait,” Claudine had no doubt cooled off after venting her frustrations through aggressive cunnilingus, “but never say anything like that again.”

“Only if you three never pull a stunt like that again,” Futaba replied, “Also, can you let me go now? My wrists are getting tired.”

Camilla, who was still there despite everything, looked up as if to think about it. “I don’t know… I think I like you in my embrace like this. You have no chance of leaving me if I never let go~”

“I’ll just gnaw my wrist off like a wolf if you do that,” Futaba said dryly, to which Camilla let her go.

“Fair enough, my darling.” She patted Futaba’s head, which was still covered in shampoo. A good degree of her was still covered in suds, too. Futaba was going to have to fix that.

* * *

 

“Y’know, despite getting tortured, I’d say that really hit the spot,” Futaba said as she ruffled her hair with a towel, “I feel amazing!”

Nozomi came up from behind and gave her a hug, pressing her naked breasts against her now clean, firm back. “Who knew getting dommed was the cure for any fatigue you might feel after a hard day’s work.”

“Oui. I’d like to do that again sometime,” Claudine said, “With your permission, of course.”

“Eh, if I feel like it,” Futaba replied, putting the towel on rack hanging off the wall, “But right now, I’ve got a date with my baby!”

Claudine sighed. “Mon dieu. You really do love that thing more than us…”

Futaba laughed as she exited the bathroom, going over to her dresser. “Hey, what can I say? She’s one of a kind.” The other three exited the bathroom with her, each picking up their own clothes as if to put them back on or throw them in the hamper. Except for Camilla…

“Aren’t you gonna get dressed, Cammy?” Nozomi asked.

Camilla smiled a demure smile. “I’ll pass. I’ve been itching to take a dip in the pool all day and I think I’ll do so right now.”

Claudine raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to wear a swimsuit?”

“Why do that when I can just go skinny dipping?” Camilla answered Claudine’s question with another question. With that, she exited the bedroom.

“You know… she makes an excellent point,” Nozomi replied, “I think I’ll go join her.” Nozomi dropped the clothes she was holding and ran off, leaving just Futaba and Claudine alone.

“I think you should probably join them,” Futaba said, “Their little pool party sounds fun.”

Claudine stroked her chin, nodding. “It might be. Are you going to join us?”

Futaba nodded. “After I go for a ride.”

Claudine sighed. “Suit yourself. I’ll be waiting for your return, ma chaton. Au revoir~” With that, the french beauty took her leave.

Futaba was alone now, just as she had been this morning. Turning to her underwear drawer, she paused. The thoughts she’d been having earlier about the three of them going swimming started playing in her head. Swimming without her and having so much fun. In the buff.

“Hey guys, wait up!!!” Futaba shouted, running after them all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought this was gonna be gang stars or just RevStar ladies... I'm so sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
